Foursomez Are Hott
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Don't you agree? Annabeth said that she was hot and Thalia took it the other way, you didn't see Annabeth complaining. Now she was in her boyfriends' cabin w/ some friends and with him shoved down her throat, oh no, she definitely wasn't complaining...


**Foursomez are hot **

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO **

**(Note: This totally ignores the point that Thalia is a hunter.) **

It was a regular day at Camp Halfblood. Annabeth leaned on the side of the door of the Zeus cabin casually.

" You bored, Annie?" a girl with electric blue eyes asked.

Annabeth sighed, "Nah, but I'm feelin' a bit hot."

Thalia stretched on her bed, "Yeh, me too... You wanna take them boys?"

Annabeth blinked, she knew what Thalia meant but it was still hard to think about.

"No, if you act nervous he'll be nervous, no you gotta act tough and be in control." She thought. "Yeah, why not."

They left the cabin and went their separate ways to snatch their boys. I went right she went left. Annabeth stalked towards the Poseidon cabin.

She knocked twice on the door and waited as the one and only seaweed brain opened it. He smiled and sat back down on his bed.

"Come in."

She sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Hey why are you-" he started but stopped when he saw a familiar daughter of Zeus.

She came in dragging and Son of Hades by his shirt through the door, she threw him on the bed right beside Percy, the seaweed brain

"What the Hades Thalia, you could have just asked me to come with you.

Thalia harrumphed."Like you would come, Nico" she muttered.

"What's this about?" Percy asked standing up. But Annabeth pushed him down. She stalked sexily towers him, swaying her hips seductively.

"This is about giving you two the time of your lives." Thalia also walked towards Nico, looking hungry.

They shared a glance and nodded. They each kneeled down, the unzipped their cousin/ friends zippers and pulled out the limp members. Percy had and impressive nine inches while Nico was less by only an inch. The boys squirmed but quickly ceased their movement when the girls' tongues wrapped around the heads. They both let out twin moans of deep pleasure. Thalia and Annabeth pumped their shafts as they licked and sucked their lovers' tender mushrooms.

Then they took their members in their mouths at the same time almost as if they rehearsed it. Nico and Percy were groaning and panting struggling not to thrust their hips into the girls' mouths. The girls bobbed their heads and wiggled their tongues under and moaned sending pleasurable shivers up Nico's and Percy's spines. Then Nico grabbed Thalia's head and arched his back.

"Oh gods! Oh gods! Th-th Thalia I'm gonna gonna AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he cummed deep down Thalia's throat. She drank the salty sperm thirstily.

Annabeth, annoyed that Thalia got Nico to cum before she did, increased her pace and soon Percy said, "Agh! Agh! Annabeth something is is OH GODS!" and came all over her face.

Both boys were panting catching their breath with their explosive orgasm.

"Crap, that WAS the best freaking thing I've ever felt." Percy gasped.

"gods yeah." Nico agreed.

"Oh, were not finished yet." Thalia said. "Not even halfway." Annabeth added.

Both boys looked at them in shock.

"Bu but w-we just the thing." Nico stammered.

" That young boy is called cumming." Thalia said. Nico frowned at her then Thalia removed her jeans. Annabeth did the same. They sat on the bed and told the boys to go to the floor. They both removed their underwear, and the boys gaped at their newly shaved pussys. Thalia and Annie spread their legs and used their farmers to show their dripping wet pussys.

"Come here, Percy." Annabeth purred. "

Nico sit down in front of me." Thalia cooed. They obeyed and had their mouths watering.

"Lick us." the girls commanded.

Both boys went closer to then and spread their legs. They gingerly lapped at a dripping drop. It was delicious, they started lapping at their pussys and rubbing their clits. They licked their clits and shoved two fingers inside. The girls moaned and bucked their hips. The boys ravaged their pussys like they hadn't drank anything in a month.

They added another finger to their pumping and the girls nearly screamed in pleasure. They stroked their clits, once, twice and on the third stroke the girls screamed

"Percyyyyy!" and "Nicooooooo" in their climax. They arched their backs and drenched the boys faces in sticky cum. They stayed like that in awhile. Then slumped back on the bed.

"Where (pant) did (pant) you learn (pant) that?" said Thalia.

They smirked, "We may be virgins but we've seen things".

Annabeth smiled lustfully and used her fingers to open her pussy.

"Fuck me baby." Percy grinned and shoved in his dick. Annabeth screamed,

"Did I hurt you Annie?" Percy asked his face scrunching up in concern. Annabeth sat up and licked his ear. "Nah, I'm okay, get me good." then he thrust into her.

He started slowly gliding his slick dick through her dripping pussy. Annabeth moaned loudly as Percy grazed her G- spot. Percy increased his pace, thrusting deeper hitting that spot again and again.

"Ah, ah P-P-Percy!" Annabeth stammered grinding her teeth.

"Yes, Annabeth yes!" Percy groaned clenching his teeth.

He slammed into her with full force gripping her waist to dig deeper to hit her cervix. They didn't notice Nico grab Thalia and place her on top of him. She smirked and sat on his member. He shut his eyes and moaned loudly. She slowly moved up and down, intentionally clenching her pussy to give maximum pleasure.

She lay down on Nico's chest and continued to bob her ass up and down. Then Nico grabbed her waist and slammed into her. He grinded his teeth and he started humping her from below.

She moaned as Nico stimulated her spot, "Nico! Fuck me faster! Harder! Deeper!"

"Thalia AH! Thalia." Nico groaned thrusting into her faster.

Annabeth was gripping Percy's neck saying, "I'm gonna cum gonna cum gonna CUUUUMMM!" her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached full climax.

"If you clench your pussy so much Annabeth I'll-I'll Ugh!" he thrusted his full length into her and came violently.

Nico gripped Thalia's waist and went "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" and came too.

Thalia felt the warm cum jet through her tunnel and came all over Nico's limping member. They were all panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Crap," Percy said still on top of Annabeth, "I can't f'in move."

"My adrenaline is way too high." Nico said.

Percy struggled to the bathroom and they heard the faucet turn on. Percy came out looking refreshed. He grinned at his friends, "Who's up for round two?"

**Was this a bit OOC? Sorry if you thought it was... Review! :3**


End file.
